


The Peacemaker Chronicles

by Madalena



Series: The Peacemaker Chronicles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Downworld-centric, Downworlders, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Warlocks, there's sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Follow-up series to "To Love a Shadowhunter".Valentine has been defeated, but the Downworld is in an uproar after the loss of so many Downworlders when Valentine activated the Soul Sword. To prevent open revolt against the Shadowhunters, warlocks Magnus Bane and Dot Rollins try to keep the peace, but their own relationships with Shadowhunters put them under suspicion. Meanwhile, Alec Lightwood works to hold together the New York Institute and encourage the Shadowhunters to be better than generations before, turning them into a force that is willing to work with the Downworlders rather than against them. Will the Downworld see that peace is in their best interests? Will the Shadowhunters realize that they need to treat the Downworlders as equals rather than as adversaries or charges? Or will they both, like many before them, turn on the peacemakers?Downworlder-centric Malec series. Generous amounts of Malec smut, along with lots of feelings and Downworlder politics. TV-verse based, but with considerable influences from future-backstory (you know what I mean) from "Born to Endless Night" from "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the fact that the show is showing other parts of the Shadow World as well, instead of just the view through the Shadowhunter filter as in the books, but I want to take it one step further. So thus this Downworlder-centric fic is born.
> 
> One of the lines from the Mortal Instruments series that has always stayed with me is at the end of "City of Heavenly Fire" where Magnus is the only one who speaks out against the Cold Peace, saying "Can't you see, this is how it begins again?" and so I see him as wanting to have an important role as a peacemaker in occasions of conflict. I also like how this became a part of his relationship with Alec, seeing how Alec also took on that role in the creation of alliances that are described in "Born to Endless Night" between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders in New York, so I've decided that I want to try bumping up the timeline a bit, and have that start happening now in the TV-verse.
> 
> So this chapter: Malec feelings and smut. The real plot will start in the next chapter. You will want to read Part 1 of this series, "To Love a Shadowhunter" first! It also has plenty of smut, but I promise there will be more non-smut in future chapters.

Some hours later, Alec awoke. He felt Magnus’ fingers carding through his hair gently and smiled into the warlock’s chest, comforted by his presence. 

“Morning.” Alec mumbled.

“Afternoon.” Magnus said softly, kissing the top of Alec’s head.

“You get any sleep?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“I’m sorry, was I snoring?”

“A bit, but that’s not why I couldn’t sleep.”

Alec turned in Magnus’ arms to look up at him. His eyes were unglamoured, and looked troubled. “What’s wrong?”

“After what happened last night… the Downworld is going to need answers. And they might not be forgiving.”

Alec didn’t say anything, just nodded. He’d seen the devastation in the control room. When he’d run in there, and thought that Magnus could be among the corpses littering the ground. Corpses that he knew were predominantly Downworlders.

“I might be centuries old and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but… that doesn’t mean I hold enough sway in the Downworld to prevent anything bad from happening.” Magnus said carefully.

“You’re in that council of Downworlders.”

“I am. But Meliorn accused all of us of being too close to Shadowhunters and not considering our own kind. Raphael, for all our history and his relationship with your sister, also agreed with him. Only Luke and I stood against executing Clary - and that was just Luke, his pack was ready to take her head. And being as the people who suffered the most in the attack were the wolves and the Fair Folk… peace is not going to be easy to keep.”

“So where does that leave you? What do the other warlocks think?”

“We’re a pretty solitary bunch. We’d prefer to stay uninvolved as a whole. And we don’t have the pack or clan loyalty that the Seelies, wolves and vampires do, so one warlock acting for any given side doesn’t mean that all have to do the same.”

“But what about you? Will you let the Downworld revolt against us? Break the Accords?”

“I don’t want them to. I’ll do everything in my power to not let it come to that. But it might not be enough.”

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, and could see the weight of his centuries in them. How could someone, especially fellow Downworlders, not listen to that wisdom? “But you’ve been around for centuries. You know more about… well, just about everything. How can they disregard you?”

“Not all will. But some, the most passionate, won’t look beyond what they see to consider the big picture. Won’t consider that my pleas for peace and understanding are a well-reasoned historical position, rather than a decision made because of…” Magnus trailed off and looked away.

Alec suddenly understood. “Because of me. Because you love me. I’m sorry.”

Magnus looked back at Alec and pulled him up the bed so that he could kiss him fiercely. “Never ever apologize for love.” Magnus whispered harshly. “There is so little beauty and love in this world that we need to hold onto it wherever we find it and never let it go.”

Alec kissed Magnus back, then rolled them so that he was on top of Magnus, arms supporting him, bracketing the warlock’s head, hips rolling together as they started to grow hard. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth and wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips, holding him close.

“Magnus…” Alec whispered into his shoulder as he trailed his mouth down it, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the smooth skin.

“What is it, my angel?”

“I… can I take you?” Alec breathed. “I… I loved feeling you in me this morning, I was hoping you… that you’d also enjoy it.”

“I certainly would.” Magnus said, dropping kisses on Alec’s neck. “Just give me the word and I’ll provide the magical help you need.”

Alec pulled back from his position, kissing his way down Magnus’ chest, swirling his tongue lightly around the tip of Magnus’ cock, before sitting back so that he could see Magnus properly.

He shifted the warlock’s legs up so that he could have a better angle to start from, then ran one hand over Magnus’ cock. He held his other hand up and looked at Magnus.

“So… how exactly does this magic work?”

“You don’t need to worry about a thing. Just touch me, and you’ll have the lubrication I’ll need.”

Alec moved a finger to Magnus’ entrance, pressing softly against it, remembering how Magnus had done it to him just that morning. He could feel cool lubrication surrounding his finger in a show of blue sparks as his finger sank slowly in to one knuckle, and then the second. Once his finger was fully seated in the warlock, he started moving it slowly, making Magnus thrust his hips at the touch.

Alec continued to run his fingers softly over Magnus’ cock, not enough to apply any strong pressure, though he could tell Magnus wanted it. He brought his mouth down to lightly kiss the warlock’s cock, and then shifted to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Magnus moaned and moved his hips more insistently. “More… my angel… give me more…”

Alec pressed a second finger to Magnus, and as the blue sparks of magic surrounded it, he slipped it inside to join the first. Magnus moved smoothly on them, grabbing for Alec’s other hand, using his hands to move Alec’s fingers into a specific position.

“Angle them like this.” Magnus breathed. “Just like this. Then like this, to stretch me right.”

Alec nodded quickly, adjusting his fingers inside Magnus in the way he’d said, eliciting a sharp moan from the warlock’s throat.

“That’s it.” Magnus whispered. “Just like that. Oh Lilith…”

Alec stopped moving and looked up at Magnus with a hurt look on his face. “My name is Alec.”

Magnus snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, but without succeeding. He sat up, Alec’s fingers slipping out of him. He held onto Alec’s shoulders, and kissed him softly as the Shadowhunter looked confused.

“I know exactly who you are, Alexander Lightwood. But just like you say ‘by the Angel’… I say Lilith. She is considered the spiritual mother of all warlocks. I have never slept with her, nor do I intend to.”

“Oh. Right.” Alec’s cheeks flushed. “Sorry. Uh. What now?”

“I would like it if you continued what you were doing.” Magnus said softly, kissing a path up Alec’s neck. “You are so very good at it. I will endeavour to not say her name while we’re having sex. Agreed?”

“Mmmm.” Alec murmured as he attached his lips to Magnus’ again and tipped him back onto the bed, moving his hand down and slipping the two fingers back into Magnus swiftly, making him groan.

“There we go.” Magnus moaned. “Yes… right there… oh Alexander…”

Alec moved his fingers intently, scissoring them to stretch the sensitive muscles, and as he did so, he slipped his mouth over the head of Magnus’ cock, sliding his lips over the ridges, making the warlock moan even louder, rocking his hips in a motion that let him thrust up into the Shadowhunter’s mouth and then thrust back onto his fingers.

“Li… _Alexander_ … you feel so good… I’m ready for a third finger. Please.”

Alec pressed a third finger to Magnus, letting out a moan of his own around the warlock’s cock as he slipped it in past the tight muscles, trying not to think of how tight it would feel around his cock, otherwise he feared he would come just from the thought of it.

“Yes…” Magnus hissed, working his hips carefully. “Just a bit more… then I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.”

Alec groaned, finally pulling back from Magnus’ cock. “Keep talking like that and I’ll come before I have the chance.”

Magnus seized Alec’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly, not speaking yet, just moving his hips back and forth on Alec’s fingers. “My angel…” he whispered. “I’m ready.”

Alec moved up the bed to kiss Magnus fiercely, hiking his legs up so that he could position himself at the slick entrance, sliding in ever so slowly. Alec supported himself on his forearms above Magnus as he sank into him, breaking off the kiss as he lost his breath from how tight Magnus was around him. He never thought it could be like this. That he could be here. With Magnus. In love.

He was never going to take any of it for granted.

Once Alec had slipped all the way into Magnus, he opened his eyes, dark browns meeting golden.

“Are you good?” Alec asked breathlessly.

“Better than good.” Magnus said, reaching up a hand to run over Alec’s cheek. “Much much better than good.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I… can I move?”

“Slowly to start with.”

Alec moved his hips carefully, pulling out a bit, slowly, before moving back in. He shifted his angle so that he could hit that spot within Magnus that made him moan and arch his back, seeking more contact. Magnus dug his fingernails into Alec’s back, holding onto him tightly, as Alec moved slowly within him.

“By the Angel…” Alec moaned. “Magnus… I… I…”

“Talk to me, angel. Tell me what you want.”

“You. Just you.”

“You have me.”

“I… I… can I move? Faster?”

“Not too fast, but faster, yes. I’ll tell you if it is too much.”

Alec rolled his hips, moving faster than he had been, groaning from just how good it felt. How amazing Magnus felt around him. He wasn’t going to last very long, and he was torn between reaching that mindblowing orgasm right away, and slowing down to draw out the experience.

He moved his arms so that he could reach one hand down between them, to stroke Magnus’ cock, which was hard between their bodies. Magnus was sensitive, already on the edge, and it didn’t take many strokes of his hand over it to make Magnus groan and come all over their stomachs.

Magnus tightened around him, making Alec moan into the warlock’s mouth as their lips met again and again. With a few more thrusts, he came as well, Magnus’ name on his lips as he fell over the edge, almost collapsing onto Magnus.

The warlock sent a shimmer of blue light over them, cleaning them both, and ran his hands over Alec’s forearms, where he was still balanced over him.

“Is that what you were looking for, angel?”

“Yes.” Alec breathed. “That was… amazing. We’re doing that again sometime.”

“Count on it.” Magnus smiled and rested a hand on the nape of Alec’s neck, bringing their lips together again. Alec smiled into the kiss as well, deepening it, pulling out slowly, and then fitting their hips together, rocking together carefully.

Alec broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Magnus’, looking him in the eyes again. “I’ll… I’ll probably have to go to the Institute sometime.”

“Probably. But not yet.”

Alec smiled. “You intend to keep me here?”

“For as long as I can.”

Alec rolled to Magnus’ side, trailing his fingers over the warlock’s torso. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Just a couple of times. You can say it again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“What can I do to help?” Alec asked suddenly. Magnus looked confused. “I mean, to help with the Downworld. Is there anything I can do?”

“Getting rid of Aldertree would be a good start. I… I don’t know if I told you the full story of what happened when I sent Camille to the Clave.”

“You didn’t. Just that it was hard and awful, but you did it.”

“I did. Not… not because the Clave wanted it. But because Aldertree tortured Raphael to force the vampires’ hands. Threatened to destroy the entire clan unless they turned over Camille.”

“Why do you protect Raphael anyway?”

“He… I’ve been protecting him for a very long time. Shadowhunters, werewolves, Seelies, they can have biological children. Vampires can sire other vampires. Warlocks… we can’t do any of that. We can’t have children. But we’re immortal. So as it often happens… we take in other Downworlders. Not just warlocks, but others who have been abandoned by their sires or packs. I… I was there when Raphael became a vampire. And I’ve been helping him ever since. Helped him stay off human blood. Helped him be able to see his human family again.” Magnus smiled fondly. “He still does, you know. He visits his elderly sister every week.”

“Is that why you… why you risked everything with me to stop me from attacking Raphael?”

“Yes.” Magnus looked down. “I… I don’t condone what he was doing with Isabelle, and I told him as much. But I also won’t tolerate violence against my family, no matter how stupid they’re being. If… if Raphael decides to do something stupid again, come to me. I’ll take it up with him.”

Alec nodded, kissing the top of Magnus’ head. “Izzy told me what happened. I… I shouldn’t have reacted like that. But I was also doing what I thought I needed to to protect my family. But… you’re my family now too. And it broke my heart when I thought we could be on opposing sides.”

“I understand. It didn’t enjoy having to do that to you. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“I do. And I took back the Institute from Aldertree. He should be packing his bags for Idris. I should probably go to the Institute to make sure of it.”

“While that is certainly good to hear, I’m sad that you’ll be leaving. I was hoping we could spend several days in bed here.”

“You can come with me. But given that you want Aldertree gone too, I’m sure you can appreciate my reasoning.”

“Of course. I’ll be happy to make his portal.”

“Then let’s go get that handled. Together.”

“Together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus return to the Institute, and discover what they least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to be Downworlder-centric, and I promise it will be soon, these next three chapters are sort of Alec-centric though! But should be all right I think, there are lots of FEELINGS. Malec feels and also plenty of Lightwood sibling feels. Then we'll shift to a more Downworlder perspective.

Dot was sleeping when Alec and Magnus emerged from the bedroom, and thus they decided to take care of their business at the Institute before anything else.

Alec and Magnus stepped into a portal that took them to the front door of the Institute. Alec took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“What is it?” Magnus asked. “We were just here a few hours ago. I doubt much has changed.”

“I…” Alec stammered, but then stopped and just grabbed Magnus by the lapels, pulling him in for a strong kiss. Magnus kissed back, but then pulled back.

“What is it? You’re not losing me. I’m here.”

“I know. I… I’m just preparing myself.”

“For what?”

“Being brave.”

“Alexander, you’re brave every day. You go out there and slay demons to protect the world. You started living for yourself and embracing who you are despite all the pressure not to. You’re the bravest man I know.”

Alec smiled. “Thanks. But this is a different type of brave than battle or defiance. It is… well, almost mundane. I… I guess I’m good at big gestures. Smaller ones are more terrifying.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just this.” Alec took Magnus’ hand, and led them to the front door of the Institute. “It shouldn’t be so terrifying to just hold your hand, but…”

“I understand.” Magnus said softly, kissing Alec’s cheek as they walked. “You want to show that we’re together. That even though they know that, they haven’t really had to face it, except for the wedding.”

“Yeah, I guess… I want to show them that this isn’t going away so they may as well accept it, and that that… I don’t know how to explain it. But with the looming problems between Shadowhunters and the Downworld… that we can stop them if we try. Shadowhunters and Downworlders only become enemies if they let themselves. And we’ll show that we won’t let ourselves be enemies. I might not be explaining what I mean very well but…”

Magnus stopped him and kissed him gently, resting their foreheads together. “I understand what you mean.”

They walked through the front doors of the Institute, and were met with… almost complete silence. The church room had the remaining Silent Brothers working on the preparations of the Shadowhunter dead for the funeral ceremony, but it seemed like the rest of the Institute was asleep. What there remained of the Institute at any rate - many had died in Valentine’s attack.

There was only one person in the control room, sitting in front of one of the media screens, surveying cameras from all over the city, but for now, things looked calm.

Calm on the streets. Whether calm would remain in the control room was a matter for debate, since the individual sitting there was Aldertree. He turned his chair when he heard Magnus and Alec approaching, and looked somewhat but not entirely shocked.

“Mr Lightwood. And Mr Bane. I take it you didn’t take my advice from last night?”

Alec just tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand. Magnus didn’t know what advice Aldertree had given Alec. He knew only that the two were the only survivors among the Shadowhunters who had been in the Institute when Valentine had attacked, and had almost been taken down on the roof when Isabelle had arrived to help them.

“I’m not taking your advice. I’m just waiting for when you’re going to leave my Institute.”

“That can happen at any moment, now that you’ve brought Mr Bane here.”

“Excuse me?” Alec frowned.

“I need a portal to be able to return to Idris. And yes, I will do so, even if that isn’t what you expected of me. I know things are going to get difficult here. Elsewhere in the world as well, I’m sure, as the information gets out, but especially here, given what occurred last night.”

“You’re running away?”

“No. I am leaving the New York Institute in the hands of the person best equipped to handle the situation.”

“And who would that be?” Alec asked warily.

“You, of course. I may be a diplomat, but that is on Clave business, with other Shadowhunters. I do not have the same Downworld contacts that you possess, and that you can garner with Mr Bane’s assistance. I am thoroughly unsuited for solving the mess that you will have to deal with here. I don’t envy you the task, but I will be making things easier for you by declaring a state of emergency here in New York City. That will be in my final report to the Clave, and should give you the ability to bring the city back to order.”

Magnus didn’t like the sound of ‘state of emergency’, knowing that in any case that it was used by mundane law enforcement that it became an invitation to ignore protocol to the detriment of the citizenry, but being as Alec brightened at the words, he knew that for Shadowhunters it must mean something quite different.

“You have three months, Mr Lightwood.” Aldertree said, standing up, pulling a duffel bag out from under the table he had been sitting at. “I hope that will be the time you need.”

“Thank you.” Alec said. “I will endeavour to make it so.”

“If you do, then I will have no trouble recommending to the Clave that you be officially confirmed as the permanent Head of the New York Institute. You don’t have to worry about Valentine - Miss Branwell and other Clave officials retrieved him and the remaining Circle members in our custody and took them to Idris this morning. Now I must be joining them, so Mr Bane, a Portal if you will, please?”

Magnus nodded, somewhat shocked from the turn of events. He let go of Alec’s hand to start creating the portal, and it snapped into existence. Aldertree nodded at them, and walked towards the portal, but he stopped short, digging into a pocket of the duffel bag and drawing out a slim book, handing it to Alec.

“I almost forgot. This was found among the effects of the Circle members who attacked the Institute. It appears to be warlock magic. Please make sure it is secured appropriately and returned to the warlock it came from.”

With that, Aldertree nodded at them both, and stepped through the portal, which closed up behind them. As soon as his magic wasn’t needed to hold the portal anymore, Magnus was on Alec, grabbing the book, flipping through the pages frantically.

“My spellbook. Thank Lilith.” Magnus said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’ve been worried ever since Iris took it from me. But I guess Valentine had it with him when he came here.”

“Must have had Madzie use it to take down the wards.” Alec said. “But she’s just a kid, how did she even know how to make sense of any of it?”

“He probably had Dot teach her while he still had her under his control. But since Dot was too weak to do be able to do anything this powerful, he had Madzie do it instead.” Magnus said softly. “Poor kid. We should call Catarina to check in to see how she’s doing.”

“She saved me, you know.” Alec whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“She came in ahead of Valentine. And choked everyone to death with her gills. Except me. She swept me into the elevator and closed the doors on me.”

“Why do you think she did that?”

“I guess she liked me? We’d met before, at Iris’ house. I was nice to her. So I guess she was repaying the favour.”

“You get along with kids?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t see a lot of them, but when Max was born, I was helping out a lot. More than Izzy. And Madzie… I guess she was just happy to meet someone who wasn’t a warlock, but wasn’t afraid of her for being one. I guess that’s why she didn’t kill me with the rest of them.” Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh Angel. As she grows up… how is she going to deal with that? I mean, she was under Valentine’s control, but she still… she still killed those people. I mean… I still feel guilty for killing Clary’s mother while I was possessed. That doesn’t go away, and she’s just a kid, and there were so many of them…”

“Shhh, Alec. Breathe.” Magnus said, resting their foreheads together. “This… it isn’t easy, but we can help her. I… I have some familiarity with it myself. Most warlocks do. We start our lives in the worst of circumstances. Madzie… Madzie is actually one of the lucky ones. Even though Valentine has been manipulating her, at least Iris cared about her and knew what she was and treated her like a little girl rather than an abomination. I… I don’t endorse what Iris did, with her program to make more warlocks, but I have to be happy that there are at least some warlocks out there who are growing up in happy families. You understand that, don’t you?”

“I do, Magnus. I do. You don’t have to justify that to me. I want Madzie to have a happy home too. Do warlocks, I don’t know, have like a… warlock adoption agency or something? What’s going to happen to her?”

“As I said earlier, we’re pretty solitary. Most of us grow up on our own. But that’s starting to change. I mean, you saw it when we first met - at my lair, with all the warlocks. So I can look around to find someone who would take her in.”

“What… what if we did?”

Magnus blinked. “Alexander…”

“You said you take in Downworlders.”

“I do, but… adults. I teach them to manage their new abilities. I’ve never raised a child before. Don’t feel that you have to do this because she’s a warlock and I’m a warlock and you think you’ll disappoint me if you don’t. There are options.”

“I want to. I know it’s sudden and I know we don’t even live together and it might be totally crazy but I want to do this. I want to help her. She’s just a little girl, Magnus.”

“I know. I understand. But a child is a lot of work. Especially given that you’re Head of the Institute again. And this state of emergency? What does that even mean? When mundanes say that, it never ends well.”

“No, it is a good thing.” Alec said, running his hands up Magnus’ arms. “It means that the Law is… well, not suspended, but more flexible than it usually is. Rather than governing according to the strict letter of the Law, I can run the Institute as needed to deal with the crisis at hand.”

“I can’t believe the Clave would actually have such a protocol in place.”

“They try not to use it often. If they’ve chosen to activate it now, that means they foresee some serious trouble here. But it also means that we’re effectively on our own - the Clave won’t interfere with how we do things, but we also can’t call on them for help.”

“We?”

“I hope so. I… I want to convene a council of Shadowhunters and Downworlders as soon as possible. So we can start talking about this. Together. I want you to be one of the Warlock representatives.”

“I… Alexander.” Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s. “I would very much like to. I would. But this is politics. For anyone to take you seriously - especially now - I can’t be a formal part of your council. For your sake, and for mine. I will always be here for you, you can always talk to me, but I can’t take a formal role.”

“Why not?”

Magnus sighed. “Remember what I said earlier? Because of our relationship, we’ll never been seen as objective for decisions we make with regards to each other’s groups, regardless of whether history is on our side or not. I will always be your counsel in private. But for the sake of appearances, it would be better if someone else took that role in public. Until tensions die down at least. I would recommend Dot. She is also close to Shadowhunters, but not in the same way I am. Plus she had direct experience with Valentine, so the Downworlders will sympathize with her.”

“But if people already know that we’re together… what will appearances matter if they already think we’re compromised?”

“Alexander… you know better than anyone how with some people appearances are everything.”

“And by some people, you mean Shadowhunters.”

“Not exclusively.” Magnus said carefully. “But you do remember your wedding, don’t you?”

“The only part of that day I like to think of is that moment when my lips touched yours and all was right with the world, if only for a few seconds.” Alec stepped up close to Magnus, their faces mere inches away, and he reached a hand up to cup the warlock’s cheek. “I made myself a promise in that moment.”

“What did you promise?” Magnus asked hoarsely, his breath leaving him as he gazed up into Alec’s eyes.

“I promised myself that I would never do anything for politics or appearances again. That I would do the right thing, and I would do it my way, even if that ended up being the harder way. That I would not compromise or hide myself. That I would not take the easy way out and hide behind the Law or the Clave to excuse myself from doing what was right.”

“Oh Alexander…” Magnus said, breath catching. “Those are some strong promises.”

“They are. But they have to be. I’m the Head of the Institute, and I make my own judgement calls. And one of those calls is that I want you on my council, appearances be damned. Will you accept?”

“You know I will. If you’re sure. But with one important caveat.”

“What’s that?”

“I won’t always agree with you. Not to be difficult or make things hard on you, but because there will be things that we don’t agree on. It will never be personal, I need you to know that, but disagreements will happen. If I’m to stay true to myself.”

Alec nodded. “I would never ask you to be less than what you are.”

“Then good. I accept a place on your council.”

“Thank you.” Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus softly. “Now let’s get this city in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookies for anyone who can identify where Alec paraphrases Dumbledore ;)
> 
> There will be updates weekly :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes control of the Institute, and he and Magnus make an important life decision.

Since the rest of the Institute was asleep, Alec was bound to stay in the control room, keeping a watch on the monitors, until someone else arrived. While he did so, Magnus summoned what energy reserves he had to start rebuilding the wards on the Institute. He had only placed rudimentary wards around the entrance when the energy went out of him, a knee buckling, needing to rest against the wall to avoid falling to the ground.

Alec had been watching him from the control room, and was next to him in an instant. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t slept since… I don’t know when.” Magnus admitted. “I know you got some sleep this afternoon, but I couldn’t. So my magic reserves are low.”

“Rest, Magnus. The wards are important but we can last a few days without them if we have to.”

“No, I have to do this.” Magnus said, pushing himself back to his feet. “It’s my fault that my spellbook was taken. My fault that the wards came down in the first place.”

“It is not your fault.” Alec said, firmly guiding Magnus to a pew to sit. “It is Valentine’s fault. Do you have to do it all yourself? Or can other warlocks help you?”

“Other warlocks can help. But I still have to take point on it. The wards are my creation. My design. They can lend their power, but I still need energy myself.”

“I’ll wake up some of the others. They can supervise the control room while I lend you my strength. Make a call to some other warlocks.” Alec had his phone out and was sending messages to Isabelle, Jace and Clary. “Magnus… we also didn’t finish our conversation from earlier. About Madzie.”

Magnus swallowed. “I… we can try. If you’re sure. And if Madzie wants it. It would also be good if Dot helped out, and best for her to still stay with me - with us.”

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“I know it’s sudden, and fast, but you’re the one who wants to adopt a kid.”

“I’d love to.” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus softly. “While some people here might not approve that I’m not living on site, I’d just be a phone call and a Portal away.”

“Exactly.”

Alec’s phone beeped. “Okay, Jace, Clary and the vampire will be down to supervise the control room in a few minutes. Isabelle hasn’t answered.”

Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s arm. “She… she might need a few days. If she’s intent on getting the yin fen out of her system. She will need to sweat it out, with no access to it or vampires.”

Alec nodded. “It’s her choice to make. I just hope she does. I’ll go talk to her later.”

Magnus pulled out his phone and had a short conversation with Catarina, and decided that both she and Madzie would come down to the Institute to help restore the wards. Building wards would probably be above the usual skill of a child, but since Madzie had been taught how to remove the wards, she could apply the same knowledge in the other direction to restore them.

By the time Magnus was done on the phone, Clary, Jace and Simon were standing in the control room. Magnus and Alec joined them. Clary gave Magnus a hug, relieved to see that he was all right.

“Thanks for coming.” Alec said. “I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep, but someone needs to be watching here. I guess Aldertree sent everyone else to bed?”

“After they were out all night hunting, or getting dead, yeah.” Jace said roughly, probably not having had much sleep himself, and feeling guilty over what happened when he’d activated the Soul Sword.

“Where is Aldertree?” Clary asked. “If he sent everyone to bed and took over watching… where is he?”

“He went back to Idris.” Alec said. “Valentine is already there. He left me as the Head of the Institute.”

“Good job.” Jace said. “But knowing Aldertree, I’m guessing it comes with a ‘but’.”

“He declared a state of emergency. I have three months to get this city under control.”

“What does that mean?” Clary said, looking between Jace and Alec. “State of emergency?”

“You’ll like it.” Jace said gruffly. “It means the Law is not the Law for three months.”

“Does that mean that anyone can do anything?” Clary asked.

“Not quite.” Alec said, running his hand through his hair. “It means that for three months, I’m the Law. The Clave will neither help nor hinder what we do to make peace in this city.”

“You think peace is going to be hard?” Simon asked stupidly.

“Given the number of Downworlder corpses hauled out of here earlier today, it won’t be easy.” Alec said, possibly a bit too harshly, as Simon recoiled. “How are you alive anyway? I saw you there in the room where Valentine activated the sword.”

“I don’t know. I can also walk in sunlight now, for what it’s worth.”

Magnus took a sharp breath. “You know it is extremely rare for that to happen for a vampire.”

“Yeah, it seems pretty weird. I don’t know what happened.”

“Something must have happened.” Alec said, looking at Simon suspiciously. “What happened in the past twenty four hours?”

“Let’s see… I was kidnapped by Valentine, used as bait, Valentine slit my throat, then Jace showed up glamoured as Clary, and let me drink from him to heal and restore my strength. Then the Soul Sword was activated, and I was fine. And when the sun came up, I could walk in the sunlight. Do you think it had something to do with the Sword?”

Magnus took a long look at Jace. “No… for you to survive the Soul Sword being activated, you already had to be safe from it beforehand. I think it was Jace.”

“Me?” Jace looked confused. “What did I do?”

Clary looked at him. “There’s only one way that you could have activated the Soul Sword. If you had pure angel blood, like me. Maybe… when you let Simon drink from you… maybe that did something to him as well.” She looked at Magnus. “That’s possible, right?”

“It is.” Magnus said slowly. “I’ve never seen it, but the principle seems sound. Angel blood could protect you from the effects of the Soul Sword.”

“And the walking in daylight thing? I mean, not that it’s not great and all, I have my life back again, but could that happen too?”

“It would stand to reason.” Magnus looked at Simon cautiously. “I would be careful with who you tell this information. It shouldn’t leave this room. There are people who will find it a threat.”

“Oh great, a threat, again.” Simon sighed. “But we can tell Isabelle, right?”

“Only Isabelle.” Alec cautioned. “But no one else outside this room knows about it, are we clear? Direct order from the Head of the Institute.”

Everyone nodded. Then a knock sounded on the front door.

“That should hopefully be Catarina.” Magnus said, heading for the door.

Alec turned to Jace, Clary and Simon. “You guys keep an eye on the monitors here, all right? Anything strange, you call for me.”

“Where are you going?” Clary asked.

“I need to lend Magnus my strength as he puts the wards back up. He has help, but he needs me too. I won’t be far. Just yell if you need me.”

Jace nodded brusquely, sitting down at the monitoring screen, Clary and Simon taking up a position on the other side of the table. Alec rushed to join Magnus.

The door was just opening, and in came Madzie in the company of a tall, elegant and blue woman. Madzie smiled slightly when she saw Alec and Magnus.

“Hey sweetpea.” Magnus said. Madzie nodded at him, but her eyes turned back to Alec.

“Hey Madzie.” Alec said carefully. “Are you okay?”

She nodded gruffly. “I miss Nana. Cat says that Nana was bad. That she’s in jail.”

Magnus looked at Catarina sharply, but Catarina shrugged her shoulders. “She deserved to know the truth.”

Alec took Madzie’s hand and led her to sit down on one of the pews. “She is. I’m sorry, Madzie, but she did some really bad things. But we’re not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

Madzie stayed silent, but looked up at Alec with her big eyes, as if she was waiting for him to keep talking.

“You need a good home, with a good warlock who will help you learn how to use your powers. You can stay with Catarina, but I… we were wondering… if you’d like to come live with me and Magnus. He can help you with your powers.”

Madzie looked up at Catarina, at Magnus, then back to Alec. She reached out her hands and grabbed Magnus’ sleeve in one hand, and Alec’s in the other. Alec smiled.

“So that’s settled then.” Magnus said. “We’ll be glad to have you, sweet pea. And right now I could really use your help. Yours and Catarina’s.”

“What do you need?” Catarina asked.

“When Valentine attacked last night, he took down the wards here. I can’t restore them on my own, not with how little sleep I’ve had. I’m low on magic. I need your help to rebuild what we can today. The Institute can’t stay unwarded.”

Catarina nodded. “You lead, we’ll help.”

Magnus turned to Madzie. “Have you done wards before?”

Madzie shook her head, looking at the floor. “Just what the bad man wanted.”

Magnus put a soft hand on Madzie’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We don’t blame you. Just follow my lead and we can undo what the bad man did, okay?”

They all stood, positioning themselves along the front of the door. Magnus positioned himself in the centre, with Alec to his right, Madzie on his left, Catarina on the far side of Alec. Magnus took one of Alec’s hands, raising the other into the air, and he began to chant.

Madzie watched Magnus carefully and mimicked his movements, her magic and Catarina’s flowing into the pattern that Magnus was weaving, building, reinforcing, that which he had built earlier. Alec could feel that it was taking a lot out of the warlock, but he supported him, lending his strength as needed.

Alec led the group around to a few key points on the Institute, building up the wards again. Shadowhunters had started to awaken, and looked confused at Alec leading three warlocks around the premises, but they didn’t question him as he directed them to the control room to join Clary and Jace in monitoring, but not going out on patrols yet. Alec wanted to talk to everyone first before any patrols happened, and he was sure they would be finished their warding work before sundown.

They didn’t cover the entire Institute in wards, that required more strength than the three warlocks plus Alec could muster. When Alec started to see Madzie yawning, he called stop.

“That’s enough for today.” Alec said in Magnus’ ear, and the warlock stopped, dropping to his knees, despite his grip on Alec. “We need to get you some rest.”

Alec led the warlocks to his bedroom, seating Magnus down on his bed, where he promptly fell over, exhausted, and immediately asleep. Alec pulled off Magnus’ boots and moved his legs up onto the bed, and the warlock didn’t even stir. Alec stood up and looked at Catarina, who still looked somewhat awake.

“Can you make a bed for Madzie?” She nodded, and waved her hand, a small bed appearing in another corner of the room.

Alec knelt down in front of Madzie. “I need to go do some Shadowhunter things right now. You can get some sleep here, and then when I’m done, we’ll go home, okay?”

Madzie nodded, pulling off her shoes and getting into the bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. Alec stood up and turned to Catarina.

“Thank you. For all you’ve done. You can send your bill to the Institute, I can make sure it is paid.”

“It’s no trouble, Alexander Lightwood. I had to see you for myself.”

“Why?”

“I’ve known Magnus a long time. I had to see the Shadowhunter who captured his heart like none other.”

“Yeah, Magnus said he’d never been involved with a Shadowhunter before…”

“Not because you’re a Shadowhunter.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve captured his heart in a way that no one else - Shadowhunter, warlock, vampire or other - has. He loves fiercely. I know you’ve only been together for a short time, but he has already given his heart to you. Take care of it.”

“I will. I love him. I… I know it won’t always be easy, but he’s given me a life I never thought I’d be able to have. He wouldn’t give up on me, even when I told him to. I’m so grateful for that.”

Catarina nodded. “Now go. Take care of your people. I’ll stay here with them.”

“Thank you.” Alec nodded at her, and slipped out the door, ready to go speak to his Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gives the Shadowhunters their instructions, checks in with his siblings, and talks with Catarina before taking his family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some Lightwood sibling feels :)

Alec put out the call for all Shadowhunters to gather in the control room so that he could speak to them. Within fifteen minutes, everyone - bar Isabelle, and Alec made a note to check on her after the meeting - was assembled in the control room.

“I don’t need to go into details about what happened last night, for most of you know it by now, but in brief: After releasing his experiments and drawing our forces away from the Institute, Valentine invaded. He killed a large number of Shadowhunters and activated the Soul Sword right here, killing many of our Downworlder allies. The Soul Sword has been deactivated, but it is missing, though Valentine and many of his followers are in custody.

“They have been taken to Idris, and Aldertree has gone to supervise the trials. He has appointed me as the Head of the New York Institute, under a three month state of emergency.”

Whispers broke out, but Alec shushed them. He started pacing purposefully.

“Now, for those of you who are unaware of what a state of emergency means. That means that the Law, as the Clave enforces it, is suspended. They will neither help us nor hinder us in what needs to be done in this city. It also means that **my** word is Law. You do what I say.

“We have a big job ahead of us. After last night’s events, many members of the Downworld will not trust us. We have to remind them that it was Valentine, not us, that destroyed their numbers. We have to remind ourselves that Downworlders are our allies and we need to treat them accordingly, knowing that they’ve suffered a great loss and they are grieving. As we are too - think of how you feel about the loss of Shadowhunter life in the Institute last night, and remember that they are feeling the same for their own.

“You will be given your patrol routes shortly. Go out, kill demons, as is your job. If you encounter any Downworlders, tell them to spread the word that in two days’ time, an hour after sunset, there will be a meeting held between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, here at the Institute. All are welcome. If you encounter hostile Downworlders, tell them the same. They will be able to present their grievances at the meeting. The only violence against Downworlders that is permitted is in self-defence and only as a last resort if they cannot be reasoned with. Any Downworlder deaths are to be reported to me immediately and I will personally investigate to confirm that your story lines up with the evidence.”

Alec pressed a button to flash his phone number up on a monitor. “This is my phone number, for those who do not already have it. Remember, I said immediately. No excuses. Now go.”

Alec heard some rumblings of discontent, but no one protested, and no one came up to challenge him as the group dispersed. Jace came up to Alec.

“You’re being badass.” Jace grinned, but with a lingering hint of sadness. “You expecting any trouble out there?”

“I hope not. I really hope not.” Alec said. “I have to go check on Isabelle. Then I need to get Magnus and Madzie home.”

“You’re really taking her in?”

“Yeah. She needs a safe place to live. Magnus and Dot can help her with her magic. But it still seems like she likes me best.”

“Look at you, already being a dad.” Jace clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ve always been a dad.” Alec said. “Taking care of Max, and Izzy, and you.” He looked at Jace pointedly.

“You know, maybe taking care of a warlock kid might be easier then dealing with me and Izzy.” Jace pushed him in the shoulder with his own playfully.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Alec ran both hands through his hair. “But right now I need to go see how Izzy is doing.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No… I need you here. Keep an eye on people, listen to see if they have any issues with me. I need to know if I can expect resistance. After I see Izzy, if she doesn’t need me, I’m taking Magnus and Madzie home. Call or text me if you need me or you hear anything untoward.”

Jace nodded, and they clasped arms, then Alec turned down the hall back to the residential quarters to find his sister.

* * *

He stopped at Isabelle’s room, listening first at the door, not hearing anything. He knocked softly, and when there was no response, harder. He could hear some movement in the room, but no one coming to open the door.

“I’m coming in, Izzy.”

Alec opened the door, looking for his sister. She was where he’d put her last night, in her bed, but now she was rolling around, skin slick with sweat, moaning softly. Alec rushed to her bedside, kneeling down beside her.

“Izzy, Izzy, hey.”

“Alec.” She said in a hoarse voice. “I… I’m trying to get off the yin fen.”

“Good. That’s good. You’ve left Raphael?”

“He… he was part of the group that wanted to kill Clary. He hid from me that things were happening here last night. I never want to see him again.” Even though she was pale and shaking, she spoke with a hard edge of determination.

“That’s good too. I was worried for you.”

“I know you worry, big bro. But I can take care of myself.”

Alec looked around the room, seeing how clothes were strewn everywhere, half empty glasses of water scattered across all surfaces, some half-eaten food.

“Clearly.”

“Clary… Clary brought me some food this morning. Before we went to sleep. I know you were… otherwise engaged.”

Alec flushed, partially in embarrassment, partially in shame for not being here for his sister. “Yeah, I… Magnus and I… we…”

Even through her pain, he could see Isabelle grin. “It finally happened!”

“I’m sorry, I should have been here for you. Like I always said I would be.”

Isabelle waved a hand, brushing his words off. “You needed it. You thought he was dead. I don’t blame you for one moment. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

Alec smiled shyly and ducked his head. “Yeah… yeah. It was amazing. And when I found him… out front of the Institute… and I was so relieved that he wasn’t dead… I said it.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened. “You told him you loved him?”

“I did.”

“Did he say it back?”

“He did.”

Isabelle grabbed one of Alec’s hands in both of hers. Her grip was shaky but strong. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m also the Head of the Institute. Aldertree has gone back to Idris. Left me in charge. Three month emergency provisions, and if I clean up the city, then he’ll make it permanent.”

“That’s amazing.” Isabelle reached out shaky arms to draw her brother into a hug. “I will always be proud of you. You’re my hero.”

“Thanks, Izzy. And there’s another thing.”

“What is it?”

“Magnus and I… we’re taking in Madzie. That warlock girl we saw at Iris’, who was then taken by Valentine.”

Isabelle sat up, swiping her sticky hair out of her face. “So in the last twenty-four hours, you and Magnus have exchanged ‘I love you’s, had sex for the first time, you’ve been named Head of the Institute, and you and Magnus have adopted a kid? I take it that means you plan to live with him?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Alec suddenly looked unsure, wondering if he should have consulted with Jace and Isabelle before making that decision.

“Of course it is.” Isabelle said, shoving Alec’s shoulder. “I’m so happy for you. And you’ll be just a Portal away. And probably over here a lot anyway.”

“I have to be. It’ll be a lot of work, but I’m ready for it.”

“I’m here for you, big bro.” Isabelle said, running her hands through Alec’s hair. “Just as soon as this yin fen is out of my system.”

Alec got to his feet and kissed Isabelle’s forehead. “Thanks. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“No, I’m good. Clary’s checking up on me.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Isabelle ran a hand over Alec’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you. Always. Go take care of your family.”

“You’re my family, Izzy.”

“I’m not the only one. Magnus is your family now too. And Madzie. You need to take care of them too. Clary, Jace and Simon are here for me. We’ll call if we need anything.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am.” Isabelle smiled at him and lay back down. “I just need a few days. Then I’ll be back to stand at your right hand.”

“I love you, Izzy. You know that, right?”

“I know you do, big brother. Now go take care of your man. And your kid.”

Alec smiled softly, ruffling Isabelle’s hair and he headed for the door. He turned back before he left completely. “Call me if you need me. I mean it.”

“We will.” Isabelle said. “Don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry.”

“And that’s why we love you. Now go.”

Alec went. He made his way down the hall to his room. He opened the door softly, slipping inside, closing it behind him.

“What’s the news?” Catarina asked quietly.

“I’m sending everyone out on patrol. Kill demons only, strict instructions to not engage with Downworlders, but to tell them that in two days I’ll be holding a meeting here, Shadowhunters and Downworlders, so that we can discuss things, hear grievances and start to mend.”

Catarina nodded. “We… we appreciate that you’re not like your parents.”

Alec nodded, understanding, remembering how his parents had been a part of the Circle. He didn’t know much of what they’d done, but as part of Valentine’s inner circle, he was sure that they had done things he didn’t want to think about. But he knew one day he would have to learn the truth of it.

“I… I don’t know everything that my parents did.” Alec admitted. “I know they were in the Circle. But I don’t know all of the details. But I’m sure one day I’ll have to learn.”

“You will. I know some of the story, but it is not my story to tell.”

Alec’s eyes flitted over to Magnus, who was still asleep in his bed. “Is it…?”

“It is.” Catarina said softly. “If you’ve ever wondered why precisely Magnus does not get along with your parents… it isn’t just that he is a Downworlder and they hated all Downworlders. It is more than that. When you’re ready… talk to him about it.”

Alec nodded. “I… I want to take them home now. Would you be able to make us a Portal to Magnus’ apartment? Sorry, I don’t know where you live…”

“I live in Brooklyn too. That will do for me as well. I have to get to work for the night shift anyway.”

“You… work?”

“I’m a nurse. Heavily glamoured, of course, when working with mundanes, but caring for people is my calling.”

“I hope it’s okay that we’re taking Madzie. I… I didn’t think that you might want to keep her.”

“I have my patients. They only have me. If Madzie has others who can care for her, then more’s the better. I’ve raised children before. Magnus hasn’t. I think it could be a good experience for him. And you. You have a good heart, Alexander Lightwood.”

“Thank you?” Alec offered. “I’ll wake up Magnus, and then we can get going.”

Catarina got to work creating a Portal, while Alec went over to the bed, kissing Magnus’ forehead. “Love, you need to wake up.”

Magnus murmured something in a language that Alec didn’t understand and turned over. Alec shook his shoulder gently. “Come on, I can’t carry both of you. Let’s go. You can go back to sleep once we’re home.”

“Home.” Magnus murmured, unglamoured eyes slowly opening. “You’re my home now, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, and helped the warlock to his feet. Once he seemed steady, Alec crossed over to the small bed and picked up a sleeping Madzie. The Portal was ready, and Magnus leaned on Catarina as the four of them went through the Portal, away from the Institute, to Brooklyn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes his family home. Dot receives troubling news.

On arrival in Magnus’ loft, Catarina bid them all a good night, and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs. Alec put Madzie down on the sofa, the warlock girl not having woken up at any point during their move.

Magnus looked dead on his feet, so as soon as Madzie was down, Alec rushed back to support him. Magnus leaned against him, grateful for the support.

“You going to make it to the bed?” Alec asked. “Or do I have to carry you?”

Magnus smiled tiredly. “I can do it.”

Alec helped Magnus to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Magnus flopped down on the bed, tiredly waving his arm to remove his clothes, which Alec then saw appear in random places around the room, including a sock on his own head. He grimaced and threw it off.

“Sorry, love.” Magnus said. “I’m just tired.”

“I know. You go to sleep now. I’ll check in with Dot. Let her know about Madzie.”

Magnus nodded, adjusting his boxers and slipping beneath the sheets. “Come to bed with me when you can.”

“I will.” Alec kissed Magnus on the forehead. “Sleep now.”

Magnus dropped a lazy kiss on Alec’s cheek and closed his eyes, sinking back into healing sleep.

Alec headed back out to the common area, where Madzie was still fast asleep on the couch. He heard a noise from the guest rooms, and saw Dot come out of one of them, closing the door behind her. She started when she saw Alec, not Magnus, but still approached him.

“Shhh.” Alec said softly, holding his finger to his lips. He pointed at the couch, and when Dot came around, she saw the sleeping warlock girl. Dot gasped slightly but recovered quickly, pulling Alec with her into the kitchen. He saw a shimmer of magic behind them.

“Soundless barrier.” Dot explained, using a normal voice. “We can talk normally now. But you can still hear if there’s anything going on out there.”

“Thanks.” Alec said, not sure what he was going to talk about with Dot, since they hadn’t even met properly yet.

“I’m Dot. Dorothea. But I guess you know that.”

“Uh, yeah. Magnus said that.” Alec said, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

“Where is Magnus?”

“Sleeping. We were at the Institute, helping to restore the wards. Since he hadn’t slept at all since the attack, it took a lot out of him.”

Dot nodded. “And Madzie? How did she come to be here? Magnus said she was with Catarina.”

“She was. They both helped us at the Institute today. But I… I wanted to take her in. She needs a good home.”

“It was your idea?”

“Yeah. I mean, I know Magnus and I haven’t been together very long, but Madzie… she likes us. She could have killed me, in the Institute, but she didn’t. She protected me. I… I want to do the same. Protect her so people can’t use her like Valentine and Iris did. She’s just a little girl.”

“You are a lot like him.”

“Like who?”

“Magnus.”

“Me? Like Magnus? Wha… no.” Alec started stuttering. “I’m not like Magnus. Magnus is so… magical. Put together. So sure of everything. I… I’m…”

“He wasn’t always this way.” Dot said. “I’ve known Magnus a long time, Alec. One thing you both share is a strong desire to protect people. To help people.”

“Yeah.” Alec sank into a chair, running his hand over his face. “I’m the Head of the Institute right now. And I’m worried about how Shadowhunters and Downworlders are going to move past what happened last night. I know it won’t be easy. I’m hoping that everyone can hold it together for a few days until I have a meeting with anyone who wants to come - Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Valentine did a lot of damage. To all of us, and between us. I want to help fix that.”

“We’ll help. Magnus and I.”

“I know. I… I just hope I can do it. Otherwise once these three months are up, I don’t want to know what the Clave is going to do. Aldertree left, making me Head of the Institute, giving me three months of a state of emergency to fix things. That means that the Law is what I say it is, the Clave won’t interfere, but they also won’t help.”

“What can I do?”

“Let any warlocks you know about the meeting. An hour after sunset, two days from now. At the Institute. And right now… stay with Madzie. I really need to get some sleep too. Magnus had to use my strength to be able to do any of the warding work.”

“I… Before I can do that I need you to wake up Madzie and tell her. Last I saw her… I was under Valentine’s control. We both were. It could bring back bad memories. She needs to know where she is and that she’s safe here and that Valentine isn’t going to get her.”

“Right. Okay.” Alec got to his feet, and Dot followed him out to the living room, where he could see Madzie starting to stir. Alec sat down next to her while she woke up.

“Hey, Madzie.” He said softly.

Madzie looked around, startled from the new surroundings.

“It’s okay.” Alec said. “We just brought you home. Magnus is asleep in the room over there. You can go back to sleep, I just need to introduce you to someone. But you’ve already met before.”

Dot came out of the shadows. “Hi, Madzie.”

Madzie looked up at her with wide eyes. Alec moved to reassure her.

“It’s okay. Dot was taken by the bad man just like you were. But she’s safe now too, okay? Don’t worry, he - Valentine - is far away and he can’t hurt either of you. You’re both safe here.”

Madzie nodded.

“You can go back to sleep. Dot will be here to watch over you. If you need me or Magnus, we’ll just be asleep in that room over there, okay?” He pointed to Magnus’ room.

Madzie nodded again. “Thank you.” She said with a small smile.

Alec patted her shoulder and smiled back. “You just get some rest now. Tomorrow we can get a proper room made up for you. Maybe do some shopping.”

Madzie smiled again and lay back down. Alec stood up, nodded at Dot, and then headed through to the bedroom to slide into bed with Magnus.

Dot magicked up a blanket and tucked it over the sleeping warlock girl. She settled herself into the desk chair at one of Magnus’ desks, tucked into the corner of the living room. She started writing a series of messages, informing Downworlders of the meeting that Alec had called between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters. She strove for a neutral tone, leaving her own personal feelings out of it - merely informing them that the meeting was taking place, and that any Downworlders in New York should attend.

Once she had written about a dozen of these letters, she took a glance to see that Madzie was still asleep, and then slipped into the kitchen, which still had its soundless barrier around it. She held each message by its corner, igniting them as warlocks did fire-messages, sending them to her contacts around the city.

The third letter would not light. Nor did six others. Dot’s heart sank. She knew what an undelivered fire-message meant - it meant that the intended recipient was dead. Of her seven undeliverable messages, there had been five warlocks, one Seelie and one werewolf.

All gone. Had they died at the Institute, and Magnus hadn’t known? Had Valentine killed them earlier? She had missed so much while she’d been in captivity. Magnus had mentioned in passing that many warlocks had been killed when his lair had been unmasked and attacked by the Circle. But had any warlocks been at the Institute the previous night? Could she count on her brethren to back them for an alliance with the Shadowhunters? She knew it would be a tough sell to the werewolves and the Fair Folk in particular, and the Night Children… well, could they ever be relied upon to do something that wasn’t in their specific interest?

As Dot sat and pondered their chances, a fire-message floated down to her. It was from one of the warlocks she had gotten through to, but as she read it, her heart sank.

_Do what you want with the Covenant-breaking Shadowhunter scum. Me and mine want nothing to do with it. You’re on your own._

As she put the fire-message down on the kitchen table, she heard a noise in the living room, and saw Alec again, visibly exhausted but gearing up, phone up to his ear.

Their eyes met, both with grave expressions. Dot held up the fire-message she had received and shook her head.

Alec pointed to his phone and shook his head too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is how fire-messages work, but I think it makes sense - if the sender no longer exists, your message doesn't get through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec diffuses a tense situation at the Jade Wolf, and learns more about the Circle's history from Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Alec keeps taking over! Hopefully when Magnus has woken up and replenished his magic, Alec can go to the Institute and do some boring paperwork so we can get some more time with our favourite warlocks.
> 
> This also has spoilers for the short story "The Last Stand of the New York Institute" from the Bane Chronicles.

Dot slipped out of the kitchen and went up to Alec as he finished up his phone call and tucked his phone into his pocket.

“How bad is it?”

“I don’t know yet.” Alec said. “I told my people to report to me immediately if they caused any Downworlder deaths and that I’d investigate personally. But it wasn’t one of mine that called like they should have. It was Luke. Incident down by the Jade Wolf.”

“Let me go with you.”

“Madzie…”

“We’ll tell her that we have to go, and where to find Magnus. If there are already hostile Downworlders, I can help. And Magnus needs his rest.”

Alec sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

He walked back over to Madzie, who was stirring at the sounds of their voices.

“Hey, Madzie.” Alec said softly. “Sorry, but Dot and I have to go help some people. Are you okay out here on your own, or do you want Magnus?”

Madzie yawned. "I'll be okay here. No Valentine?"

"No Valentine. You're safe. There are wards on this apartment. No one can get to you. Magnus is right in there if you need him, okay sweetpea?" Alec pointed to the door of their room.

Madzie nodded sleepily, curling back up under her blanket. Alec went back to the bedroom for a moment, and ran his hand over Magnus’ cheek, stirring him to half-wakefulness.

“Hey.” Alec said softly. “Dot is coming with me. Madzie is still sleeping in the living room, but she knows where to find you if she needs you.”

“Okay. Have Dot put some extra wards on the apartment before you go. Extra protection.” Magnus whispered sleepily.

Alec nodded and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ forehead, and then he left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Alec told Dot about the extra wards, and she placed a few wards on the door of the balcony, and then some more around the front door and walls as they left.

“Jade Wolf, you said?”

“Yeah.”

Dot made a Portal, and she and Alec stepped through it.

… arriving to chaos on the other side. Alec saw at least three people down on the ground, whether injured or dead, he wasn’t sure, at least one Shadowhunter and two presumably wolves. Luke and Clary were trying to hold Jace and Maia apart, while Simon was arguing with a Shadowhunter on one side of him and a wolf on the other. No one seemed to notice their arrival.

“Can you do anything to get their attention?” Alec whispered to Dot.

Dot nodded, and waved her hand, making a loud **BANG** noise, that additionally pushed apart any parties standing less than a foot away from each other in a flash of purple magic. Suddenly all eyes were on them.

“Alec.” Jace said with relief. “I was about to call you. We just got here and found all this.”

“Luke called me.” Alec said, turning to him. “So what happened here?”

“I was just coming back here, after being at the Institute all day. Valentine stabbed me pretty bad, took that long to heal. I heard what you said to the Shadowhunters. The directives you gave. Then I got here, and I heard two Shadowhunters arguing with each other about it, while standing over the body of one of my wolves. That’s when I called you. More people showed up - both yours and mine - and not many people are willing to talk.” He indicated the two others on the ground.

“No more talking.” Maia snarled, moving back towards Jace. Alec stepped between them.

“Stop now.” Alec warned her. “Otherwise I will take you in. I would prefer to avoid that. I want us to be able to talk about this.”

“She’s the one who has been trying to kill Clary.” Jace said. “She’s not going to listen to you.”

“Jace, you’re not helping.” Alec said, not taking his eyes off Maia. “You’re Maia, right?”

“As if you care.” Maia said sourly.

“I do care. I’m the Head of the New York Institute. My job is to keep the peace in this city. And I want nothing more than to do that. But I can’t until everyone behaves properly. Right now, I’ve been called here to investigate the death of a Downworlder that was caused by Shadowhunters. So if you would like that investigation to be done properly, then you will stand down and let me do my job.”

“Why are you even bothering? We all know what your results are going to be.”

“Maia…” Luke warned.

“We do, don’t we? He’s a Shadowhunter. He’ll choose them over us. Even you choose them over us, Luke. Someone has to stand up for Downworlders.”

“I want to.” Alec said evenly. “I want us to be able to live in peace together. Shadowhunters and Downworlders. If you’ve been wronged I will prosecute those responsible to the full extent of the Law. I promise you that. Now, Luke, the two Shadowhunters who were here when you arrived?”

Luke pointed to one of the people on the ground, a young Shadowhunter woman who was starting to stir, and then to the male Shadowhunter that Simon had been arguing with.

“Jace, if you can hold him please.” Alec asked, as he went over to the woman on the ground, tracing her _iratze_ to help her heal and stand, keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

Once the two Shadowhunters were standing, Alec looked them both over. Neither were meeting his eyes.

“So. Patrick. Celia. I hear that you killed a werewolf, and were discussing the ways how you could not tell me about it. Is that right?”

The two looked at each other and then looked at the ground, not meeting Alec’s eyes.

“I asked you a question.”

Patrick coughed and finally spoke. “Yes.”

“Why were you colluding to avoid a specific directive that I gave to you?”

“We… we didn’t want to be punished.” Celia whispered.

“And you realize that by trying to conceal your actions, you’re likely to end up with a worse punishment than if you had simply told the truth?”

Celia visibly swallowed.

Alec looked to Luke. “Do you have security cameras on the building?”

He nodded. “We do. Enchanted ones, that see through glamours.”

“I’d like to view the security footage for the past hour or so. Jace, Dot, you two stay out here with the bodies. Some of the wolves can stay as well. Luke, Clary, Maia - we’re going inside with these two.”

Luke led the way to the security office, Alec pulling Patrick and Celia along, while Clary and Maia trailed along behind them.

Alec sat down in the chair, rewinding the footage, to the time when he saw the Shadowhunters enter the frame. He watched in silence as they passed through the frame several times - presumably circling the building - and then saw them stand as if they were waiting for something.

Soon, the dead werewolf walked into the picture. Alec saw her arguing with the Shadowhunters, but she did not transform, and not even her claws came out before Patrick and Celia both ran her through with their seraph blades, dropping her to the ground. Then the two Shadowhunters on the screen looked at each other, wiped off their blades on their gear, and then commenced arguing with each other, at which point Luke entered the frame as well, accompanied by Clary and Simon.

Some more wolves entered the frame, and while Clary and Simon argued with them, trying to get between them and Patrick and Celia, Luke stepped back to place his phone call. He stepped back in to try and hold them apart, when both Maia and Jace appeared in the picture. The arguing that they’d walked in on commenced, and then there was a flash of light as the Portal that delivered him and Dot opened, and from there he knew what happened.

Alec turned off the footage. He turned the chair around and stood up, his height towering over both Patrick and Celia. “I’ve seen enough.”

Patrick looked like he was about to bolt, but Luke, Clary and Maia were standing in front of the door. Celia looked like she was about to cry.

Alec grabbed them both roughly by the upper arm, and pulled them back outside, the others following. When in full view of all of the assembled company, he pulled his handcuffs out of his gear belt, and put them on Patrick. A look to his parabatai and Jace was next to him in a flash, doing the same to Celia.

“Patrick Blackwell and Celia Ravenscar, you are being held in custody pending sentencing for your violation of the Accords and murder of an unarmed Downworlder, which will take place at the open meeting two days from now. Jace, Clary, can you please take them back to the Institute and lock them up?”

Jace nodded, and Clary stepped up to help him.

“We can take my van.” Simon said helpfully, and Alec nodded absently.

Jace and Clary hauled the prisoners away, Simon following them, while Alec turned back to Luke and Maia.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” He said honestly. “I really am. I… I’m trying. I keep hoping that every other Shadowhunter is trying like I am… but then I’m reminded that they’re not.”

“It isn’t easy for Shadowhunters to realize they’re not the only ones whose opinions matter.” Luke said. “Take it from someone who has been on both sides.”

Alec nodded tiredly. “How… I mean, Valentine was your parabatai. What happened?”

“You mean what I did to have him lead me to a werewolf den? Or what he did so that I started to question him?”

“Either. Both. I’m sure they are connected.”

“They are. I guess I could tell you the instigating event.” Luke looked up and over Alec’s shoulder. “Though it is not entirely my story to tell. Vanessa?”

Alec looked over, and saw one of the other wolves making her way over. She moved differently from the other wolves, and in a moment Alec realized that’s because she used her other senses to navigate, for she was blind. She came to stand next to Luke.

“This is Vanessa. She was just a child when she was blinded by Valentine. We - the Circle, that is - were in New York, coming to kill some werewolves that Valentine said had broken the Accords and killed his father. We stayed in the main room with the rest of the pack, while Valentine took her to a different room, and…” He broke off, looking away from both Alec and Vanessa.

“Tortured me.” Vanessa said. “That’s what Valentine did. Until I was saved. And then Luke - Lucian, then - returned me to my family.”

“You saved her? That’s what turned Valentine against you?”

“I didn’t save her.” Luke said, still not meeting either of their gazes. “I just returned her to her family.”

“Then who saved her?”

“Magnus Bane.” Luke said, finally looking up and meeting Alec’s eyes. “Magnus saved her.”

“But why didn’t he… what happened…”

“You should probably get the rest of that story from him.” Luke said softly. “He’ll be able to tell it better. And… it isn’t my place. Not with the side of the fight that I was on. With Valentine and…”

“My parents. I know.” Alec said tiredly. “How am I supposed to fix what they broke? They broke so much. No matter what I do I can’t make up for any of it. There’s just too much.”

“Hey.” Luke said, putting a hand on Alec’s arm. “They did what they did. You do what you do. If you want to build a world where everyone can respect each other, the first thing to let go of is blaming children for their parents’ crimes. Judge each individual based on who they are and what they’ve done, not for what others around them have done. Do that, and you’ll be on your way to building a better society.”

Alec nodded. “Thanks.” He looked around the alley, and saw just one body - the other apparently having been a wolf that had now healed. They were all looking at him with less hostility than before, and some even looked… hopeful? Respectful? Alec wasn’t sure.

Alec gestured to the body. “I… I saw enough on the cameras, but I do just need to confirm that the wounds match up to what I saw there. May I?”

Luke nodded, and Alec crouched over the body, seeing the two seraph blade wounds on the werewolf’s back. He turned her over gently, and saw the matching ones on the front. He stood up to take pictures, aided with light by Dot, and then turned back to Luke.

“That’ll do. What was her name?”

“Larisa.” Maia said softly.

“Larisa. I don’t need to keep her for an autopsy, so you can take Larisa for your funeral rites. I really am sorry for what happened here. But I promise that if you come to the meeting in two days, you’ll see justice done.”

“Thank you.” Luke said. “You know, you remind me of the Whitelaws. And that’s a good thing.”

“The Whitelaws? The last family that ran the New York Institute, before they were killed by rogue… oh.” Suddenly Alec realized that the story he might have been told about the Whitelaws was not entirely true. "You mean…”

Luke nodded grimly. “That’s the same attack where Vanessa lost her sight. The Whitelaws weren’t killed by rogue werewolves. They were killed by the Circle.”

“And in the worst of ironies, the Institute was then given to Circle members who were there that night.” Alec said, thinking of his parents.

“But now you have it.” Luke reminded him. “Now your parents hold no power over it anymore. The Whitelaws were defenders and protectors of the Accords. You can be like them. You control the Institute now. It is all you.”

“If I can stop this city from descending into chaos.”

“You’ve started that important work now.” Luke said. “We won’t forget it. And we’ll be there at the meeting. Now, you look dead on your feet. Go home to your man. Get some rest. Before the next crisis appears.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Alec nodded to all assembled. Then Dot made a Portal and took them both home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec the full story of what happened that night with the Whitelaws and the Circle, and Alec gets a harsh reminder as to why Downworlders are reluctant to trust Shadowhunters.
> 
> Spoilers for "The Last Stand of the New York Institute" from the Bane Chronicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started another Malec-centric fic. I spent yesterday reading all of Lord of Shadows, and decided it was necessary. So if you've read Lord of Shadows too and want to flail with me about it, go check out that fic here: [The Weight of the World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10991958). **DO NOT CLICK** on that if you haven't read Lord of Shadows yet because there are MAJOR SPOILERS!

Alec and Dot arrived back in Magnus’ apartment to find Magnus sitting in one of the chairs in the living area, watching over a sleeping Madzie. He still looked tired, but was sitting there with a mug in his hands, as if he was waiting for someone.

“Hey.” Alec said softly. “You’re awake.”

Magnus nodded. “Waiting for you.”

Alec looked at Dot and she nodded. “Go on. I’ll stay with Madzie.”

Magnus got to his feet, took Alec’s hand and wordlessly they went down the hall to their room.

Alec shrugged off his gear and sat down on the bed next to Magnus. “What’s going on? I thought you’d sleep through until morning.”

“I should have. I was tired enough to do it. I still have a lot of magic to replenish. But… I had a nightmare. Maybe that’s not the right word. More… a memory.” Almost unconsciously, Magnus touched the centre of his chest, stroking the skin that was visible in the V of his robe.

In the low light, Alec saw something there under Magnus’ manicured nails that he hadn’t noticed before - a pale pink line. A scar.

“Is it about…” Alec trailed off, not sure how to word things. “That night when the Whitelaws were killed by the Circle and you saved a werewolf girl from Valentine?”

Magnus took in a sharp breath and looked up at Alec. “What do you know about that night?”

“Not much. Just what Luke and Vanessa - that werewolf girl you saved - said tonight. And something Catarina mentioned earlier. But they all said I should ask you for the full story.”

Magnus sighed. This wasn’t a conversation he’d been looking forward to, though he knew it would have to happen eventually.

“I can take it, Magnus. I know my parents were there. Please. I need to know. I need to know the whole story.”

“Okay. If you really want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Alec took one of Magnus’ hands and held it in his lap with both of his own. “I do.”

Magnus nodded and started his story. “It was the early days of the Circle. When most people just considered them a bunch of unruly teenagers. Well, the Clave did. The Downworld already knew that they were trouble. Downworlders didn’t like walking around alone at night. Anywhere in the world. Because they’d pop up like avenging angels anywhere there was a permanent Portal and lay waste to any Downworlders they came across.

“I got news they were in New York from a young werewolf boy who appeared at my apartment, telling me the Circle had his pack - including his whole family - trapped in a Downworlder safehouse. So much for the illusion of safety.” Magnus said bitterly.

He continued. “I went to the safehouse. And yes, I found the pack surrounded by the Circle. Valentine wasn’t there, but Luke, your parents and a number of others were. I tried talking them down, talking to them to stall them, to see if anyone else would arrive to help, as I’d sent fire-messages to the Whitelaws and others. One of the people who spoke was Maryse. She said that she was fighting for a better world for herself and her son.”

Magnus winced. “I might have called you a repellent brat.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“I did. I’m sorry. I called you a repellent brat that I had no interest in. How history would prove me wrong on that one. You are without a doubt my favourite Shadowhunter.” Magnus pulled Alec closer and kissed him lightly. “Let’s… let’s get a bit more comfortable for the rest of the story.”

Alec pulled off his shirt and jeans, slipping under the covers in his boxers. Magnus shrugged off his robe and joined him, clad only in his sleep pants. He pulled the Shadowhunter to him, wrapping one arm around him, tracing patterns on his broad back, while his other hand settled back down on the scar in the middle of his chest. Alec’s hand went to rest over top of it, reassuring him of his presence.

Magnus dropped a kiss on the top of Alec’s head and continued his story. “I kept talking, but they were starting to get impatient, and I doused the lights, hoping that darkness would stop them from doing anything bad. It didn’t work. Robert threw a dagger at me. And at that moment the Whitelaws arrived. The dagger didn’t hit me, it hit Rachel Whitelaw. And that’s when all hell broke loose.

“The Circle and the Whitelaws fought. Your parents killed Rachel. I went back to the werewolves to see why they hadn’t joined the attack. A woman told me that Valentine was in fact there, that he’d taken her daughter, and threatened to kill her if they moved. I went after Valentine anyway. He was torturing the girl - had her tied up with silver rope, and had pressed silver coins onto her eyes.”

“Vanessa.” Alec whispered in horror. He was a Shadowhunter, he knew what silver did to werewolves.

Magnus nodded. “He was trying to find out where her brother had went - the boy who had come to find me. Valentine didn’t know I was there, and I was able to knock him out briefly, and get the silver off the girl. As I was about to get her out, Valentine stabbed me in the back with a seraph blade. Then we fought.”

“He stabbed you through the chest and _then_ you fought?” Alec asked incredulously.

“I was trying to protect the girl. Vanessa. I had to keep Valentine distracted. He also cut me on the side here.” Magnus shifted their hands to another spot on the side of his ribs.

“Marian Whitelaw - she was the Head of the Institute - came into the room at that moment. Valentine cut her down. She was a fellow Shadowhunter, a member of the Clave, and he killed her without hesitation. But help came for the werewolf girl from an unexpected source.”

“Luke.” Alec said quietly.

“He was Lucian Graymark then, but yes. He was shocked that his leader and parabatai was torturing a child. Valentine let Lucian take the girl and return her to her family, and as Valentine followed them, that gave me the opportunity to heal.

“When I returned to the main room, the fight was over. The Whitelaws were dead. The lights were back on. The Circle members were shocked at what they’d done, but… they let Valentine tell them his version of the story. Reassure them that they hadn’t done anything wrong. That they’d tell the Clave that the Whitelaws were killed by rogue werewolves and everything would be okay.”

“That’s the story the Clave believed. I’ve heard it enough times.”

Magnus nodded sorrowfully. “It is. No matter what I told the Clave, no matter what I tried to tell them of the truth… they wouldn’t listen to me. Their own had been killed by the Circle, but they preferred not to think about it, to trust their fanatical children and Valentine instead of listening to Downworlders.”

Alec rubbed his thumb over Magnus’ hand. “Well, I can’t say I blame you for not trusting Shadowhunters after that.”

“I already didn’t trust Shadowhunters. I’ve lived for centuries, Alexander. I remember the times before the Accords when Shadowhunters would hunt warlocks and werewolves the same as they hunted demons. Where they collected warlock marks like trophies, like that Circle member we killed together when we first met. I remember the times when we started discussing the idea of the Accords, where we’d be invited to Institutes to be talked down to by the Shadowhunters, and then when we’d leave, they’d throw away the plates we ate off of, as if they had been tainted by our presence.

“To most Downworlders, that is their experience of Shadowhunters. They see Shadowhunters as people who consider themselves superior, who see themselves as right and just, even when they’re not. People not to be questioned, because they will rain down the fire of heaven on anyone who disagrees with them. Downworlders have centuries of mistrust of Shadowhunters. And what just happened with Valentine… again… you can see why Downworlders are particularly wary of anything to do with Shadowhunters.”

“But I’m not like him, I’m not like my parents… I want to do the right thing. For all of us.”

“You do. And I love you so much for that. Like the Whitelaws, you stand for the truth and justice. But not every Downworlder will see what I see. They’ll see just another Shadowhunter. You’re going to have to show them, not just tell them what you believe. They’ll believe actions, not words. And even then, they will still be wary.”

“So you don’t think my goal for peace will succeed?”

“I don’t know if it will. I hope it does. I would be ecstatic if there was really a true and honest and equitable peace in the Shadow World. But it won’t be as easy as you hope it will be. It will take more than dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn for Downworlders to trust you.”

“But why shouldn’t that help? If I defied my parents and the Clave and left my wedding for you… doesn’t that mean anything?”

“It does. It means that some Downworlders won’t dismiss you just because you’re a Shadowhunter. They might even be willing to give you a chance. But it won’t win them all over, and you still need to prove through your actions that you’re different from the generations of Shadowhunters they’ve known before.”

“I… I just arrested two of my own people for killing a werewolf. Their sentences will be handed down at the meeting.”

“I hope the sentences will be sufficiently harsh.”

“I… in some way, yes. I don’t know what the best form of punishment would be yet. I have to think about it. Consult the Law. Possibly talk to the surviving Silent Brothers. I… I know some would prefer the form of punishment to be execution, but if that’s the stance I take, then how many more will die, on both sides, before the killing stops?”

“I can’t answer that. Peace is harder than war. That is something I learned a long time ago.”

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “It shouldn’t be. Peace should be easy. It should be the easiest thing in the world. I don’t know why it isn’t.”

“We don’t exist in a vacuum. History will always be there. Both the good and the bad. The good, like the Whitelaws. The bad, like the Circle. And then the Clave, which officially endorses actions like those of the Whitelaws but in practice governs more like the Circle.”

“I see that more and more. Jace… Jace might have been an idiot when he first took up with Clary and broke all sorts of rules, but I’m starting to understand him now. I understand that the Clave can be wrong. Which… which is why I’m relieved that the next three months I don’t have to deal with them.” Alec spoke with a hushed voice, almost afraid that the Clave would hear him speak those words. “But after those three months? What then?”

“Only time will tell.” Magnus said softly. “Now shhhh. We both have some more sleeping to do.”

Alec nodded tiredly. “Thank you. For telling me the story. It’s… it’s a lot for me to think about. But I needed to hear it. Thank you.”

Magnus kissed him softly. “I can tell you so many stories that you need to hear. But those will be for a different night. Sleep now, angel.”

They slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alec heads to work at the Institute, Magnus takes Madzie shopping and finds that it isn't just Shadowhunters that local Downworlders are wary of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Magnus-centric chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

The rest of the night was quiet, and Alec and Magnus were able to sleep until morning came, rising over New York in a torrent of rain.

Alec woke first, hearing the thunder overhead, and groaned, rolling over to embrace Magnus softly. The warlock made a happy sound and curled into Alec’s touch, still half asleep.

“There weren’t any more calls.” Magnus said softly.

“I hope that means there weren’t any more deaths.” Alec mumbled. “Not that there were deaths and my troops hid them from me. Again. The only reason I got the call last night was because Luke made it.”

“I’ll tell you if I hear anything from the Downworld.”

“Thanks.” Alec pressed light kisses along Magnus’ neck. “But I really don’t want to talk about work at the moment.”

Magnus smiled as he turned to meet Alec’s lips. “My my, has your Head of Institute hat come off at last?”

“Just for a few more minutes.” Alec murmured, brushing his lips over the warlock’s jaw and then moving to suck a mark behind his sensitive ear.

They lost each other in light touches and soft kisses until Alec’s alarm blared, which Alec turned off with a deep sigh.

“I really do have to go in to the Institute today. Make sure everything went as planned last night. Make sure stories line up. Then after sundown we’ll be having the Shadowhunter funerals. I won’t be back until late.”

Magnus nodded, pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple. “I’ll remodel, get a room set up for Madzie. Take her shopping. Maybe we can meet up for lunch?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Alec said. “Meet me at the Institute and we’ll go from there?”

“We’ll be there.”

Alec gave Magnus a lingering kiss, and then pulled himself out of bed with a groan, taking a quick shower and then gearing up for the day ahead. He said bye to Madzie and Dot, who were already eating breakfast in the kitchen, and Dot helpfully made him a Portal to take him to the Institute.

Magnus stretched like a cat, and then pulled on some slacks and a loose shirt, doing his hair and makeup with magic. Then he joined Dot and Madzie in the kitchen.

“Morning, ladies.” He said. “How is everyone doing this morning?”

“Just having some breakfast before I head off to sleep.” Dot said. “I’ll try and settle into a proper sleep schedule after the meeting day. After the meeting…” Dot trailed off as she thought of how to phrase things in Madzie’s presence. “After the meeting I’ll have a better idea as to what my options are. What I can do now.”

Magnus understood. “And what about you, sweetpea? Want to go shopping today?”

Madzie looked up at him with big eyes and nodded.

“Do you want to make your room before or after we go shopping?”

Madzie didn’t say anything, she just kept looking up at Magnus, not confused exactly, but also not completely understanding what he was saying.

“Don’t you want your own room?” Magnus asked gently. “With your own toys? Did you have your own room with your Nana?”

Madzie nodded. “I miss my teddy bear.”

Magnus smiled. Everyone had been so focused on the young warlock and her immense power, but they had all failed to remember that she was, still, just a little girl. A little girl who wanted to play with toys, be loved and have a safe place to grow up.

“Do you know where you last had your teddy bear? We can try to find it. I can teach you. But that only works on mundane objects, if it is magical we can’t find it that easily.”

“He’s just a teddy.”

Magnus nodded. He put his hand, palm up, on the counter next to Madzie. “I can help you find your teddy bear. You just think of where you last had him, and we’ll find him. Concentrate on how you liked playing with him, and where, and I’ll reach out to try and pull him out of there.”

Madzie put her hand on Magnus’, and images flashed through his mind as he located the teddy bear, and in a few seconds, he pulled it out of the air with a flourish. Madzie’s eyes lit up and she grabbed it as Magnus presented it to her.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

Magnus smiled at her. “Now, teddy needs a room, doesn’t he? Let’s go make him one, and then we’ll go shopping.”

Madzie hopped off the bar stool, and clutching her teddy bear in one hand, took Magnus’ hand with the other and they made their way to the guest quarters. Magnus put his hands together, magic sparking, and then pulled them apart, pulling another room into existence between Dot’s and the other rooms.

Once the room was in place, Magnus opened the door and flicked some light fixtures into existence. Madzie let go of Magnus’ hand and put her hand on the wall, and with a pulse of magic the walls turned dark green.

“Good job, sweetpea.” Magnus said encouragingly. “Did your Nana teach you how to do that?”

Madzie shook her head. “Nana said no magic in the house.”

“You didn’t do any magic at all with your Nana?”

Madzie shrugged. “Some. Only when we went to the special house.”

“Special house?” Magnus asked.

“A place she said only warlocks could go.”

“Were there other warlocks there when you went?”

Madzie shook her head. “No. Just me and Nana.”

Magnus filed away that information to contemplate later. It couldn’t be the Spiral Labyrinth, there were always plenty of warlocks there. It was possible that Iris had her own secret hideaway. He knew Iris was in the custody of the Clave, and while Alec had kept him updated on news as he’d heard it, they’d only had a few days before they’d been cut off from the Clave. Last he’d heard they weren’t intending on executing Iris, simply imprisoning her, and he hoped it would remain so. Once the three months were over, assuming Shadowhunters and Downworlders were still on speaking terms, he’d investigate further.

Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated back on the room. He snapped his fingers and a bed appeared in the corner, with sheets matching the colour that Madzie had put on the walls. She went over and placed her teddy bear carefully on the pillow, then looked back at Magnus.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“We can go shopping.”

Magnus smiled and took her hand again when she offered it, and they left, saying a goodnight to Dot as she headed to bed.

Since the rain had tapered off, they eschewed magical transportation, heading down into Brooklyn on foot. They made their way through several streets where Magnus knew the shop proprietors - often Downworlders, but some mundanes as well. They headed into a childrens’ shop that Magnus knew was owned by a werewolf couple, though he’d never previously had the need to shop there.

“Magnus!” exclaimed the woman at the counter. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Ofelia. Always a pleasure.” He greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

“And who’s this?” Ofelia asked, kneeling down to Madzie’s level.

“This is Madzie.” Magnus said, as she gripped his hand more tightly. “You don’t need to be afraid, sweetpea. Ofelia is a Downworlder like us. She’ll help us get some new clothes for you. Why don’t you look around and see what you like?”

Slowly Madzie let go of his hand and went to explore in the girls’ section. Ofelia stood up and looked Magnus in the eye, her expression changing as Madzie disappeared behind a rack of clothes.

“What the hell, Bane.” She said.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, my dear.”

“Where do I even start? Colluding with the Shadowhunters? Enabling them to kill half of the local wolves? And then…” Ofelia’s voice trailed off, but she glanced over in Madzie’s direction, where the girl was now running her hand over a rack of tulle skirts, the colours flickering and changing as she went. “Taking in the kid who made all that possible.”

“Ofelia, she’s just a kid. It isn’t her fault what Valentine made her do. You know that. We can’t abandon one of our own. _I_ won’t abandon one of our own. She won’t be doing that again, I promise you.”

“And the Shadowhunters? We’re not blind.”

“The _Shadowhunters_ did everything they could to try to prevent the Soul Sword from being activated. They took heavy losses too. Valentine is their enemy as well, don’t forget that. The Clave has him and his Circle members in custody now.”

“Do you really trust the Shadowhunters?”

“Not all of them. You know I couldn’t do that. But I do trust in the current Head of the New York Institute.”

“Because you’re sleeping with him. I’ve heard about you, Bane. Love is always your weakness.”

“I love Alexander, I won’t apologize for that. And he’s trying to be better than the generations before him.”

“Shadowhunters killed a wolf last night.”

“I know. And Alexander arrested the Shadowhunters responsible. Their sentences will be handed down at the meeting tomorrow night. I hope you and Marianna can attend.”

“We’ll be there, but you might not like what we have to say.”

“I respect that. But you should know that Alexander is different. I wouldn’t be involved with him if he was like the others. He is really trying, Ofelia.”

“He can’t know what it is like to be one of us.”

“He can’t. There are some things he’ll never be able to understand. But he’s ready to listen. To learn. And when was the last time you heard a Shadowhunter say that?”

Ofelia shrugged. “Be careful, Bane. I mean it. There are rumblings, you know. People are talking about you.”

“People have always been talking about me.”

“It’s different now. You’ve been turning people over to the Clave. Our people.”

“Camille was breaking the Accords and the Shadowhunters were ready to execute the entire New York clan for it. Aldertree tortured Raphael. I wasn’t going to let them suffer for what Camille did.”

“Or maybe you did that to appease the Shadowhunters, since you want to keep your relationship with their Head.”

“Alexander wasn’t involved in any of that. He didn’t even know I was helping to look for Camille until after I’d already sent her to the Clave.”

“So you say. But you know what it looks like. People wonder where your loyalties lie.”

“I’ve been alive a long time, Ofelia.” Magnus said slowly, almost stalling as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he needed to say next. “I’m a warlock. I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I protect Downworlders - that is why I sent Camille to the Clave. Why I’ve taken in a warlock child and will defend her against anyone who wishes to do her ill, and trust me, I’m sure there will be questions coming about that from all sides, particularly the Shadowhunters. But I won’t let her come to any harm. I am and always have been a Downworlder. If it comes to open war, that leaves no doubt with regards to who I’d stand with. But this is not a time for open war. We have an opportunity that we have not had before in my lifetime - and that’s for open and frank discussion with Shadowhunters. As equals, not as subordinates or charges or necessary evils. Alexander and those close to him want change. They chafe under the control of the Clave.”

“The last person to ‘chafe’ under the control of the Clave was Valentine.”

“Yes. That’s true. And Shadowhunters use that same argument to try to keep their own in line. But Alexander’s sister was almost deruned for saving a Seelie’s life when her own people wanted him dead. Clarissa Fairchild is dating a vampire and her stepfather is your alpha. Alexander risked his entire future by stopping his wedding by coming out and kissing me in front of half the Clave. This new generation is different, Ofelia. They’re rebels against the Clave, but in a way that can only help us. I ask that you give them a chance.”

Ofelia sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Bane. I really hope so.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Madzie meet Alec for lunch, and Alec shares what the argument of the morning was at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ahhhh the ending of 2x11 just killed me. They better fix it. They have to. I keep repeating to myself "In Alec we trust" but that isn't really helping. Nor are teasers for Malec being fine later in the season. I can't help it, my trust in TV writers was destroyed with Once Upon A Time and their continued destruction of hope in a show that is supposed to be about hope. So while I try to trust Shadowhunters writers and that they'll do Malec justice... I can't. I wish I could. But my shipper heart has been broken too many times in other fandoms (Suliet in LOST, OutlawQueen in OUAT) to be able to trust completely.
> 
> So.... my version of 2B continues! Sorry this wasn't up on Wednesday but I was out of town with clients and thus not able to post this chapter then.

Magnus and Madzie picked up a few items in the store, under Ofelia’s suspicious glare. After sending their purchases back to Madzie’s room in the loft by magic, they headed across to Manhattan to meet Alec at the Institute.

Magnus had sent a text saying they were on their way as they got into a taxi that would take them across the bridge. The taxi dropped them off a block from the Institute, and when they walked up, Alec was already waiting.

“Hey.” Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek and grinning at Madzie. She smiled at him shyly. “There’s a nice pizza place just two blocks from here. Shall we?”

“Itching to get out of the Institute, are we?” Magnus asked, half-playfully.

“Yeah.” Alec said, face a mess of conflicting emotions. “I need to be out of there right now.”

“Then let’s eat and not think about the Institute right now.”

Alec smiled, taking Magnus’ free hand, and the three of them made their way to the pizza place that Alec recommended. They ordered their food, and Madzie skipped off to play in the children’s section. Alec took a quick look around the room, checking the other patrons, taking note of the exits, making sure that nothing could go wrong.

“Hey.” Magnus said, touching Alec’s cheek, bringing him back to the moment. “I know I said we shouldn’t think about it… but something clearly happened at the Institute. Beyond what we’ve been expecting, even. You’re very tense.”

Alec let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Some Shadowhunters are starting to blame the Downworld for Valentine and everything Valentine did, resulting in the deaths of our people in the Institute. They want to put Madzie on trial for causing those deaths.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, he just nodded and squeezed Alec’s hand.

“She’s just a kid, Magnus.” Alec exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down so Madzie wouldn’t hear. “They can’t do that. I won’t let them. Valentine was using her. You of all people should understand.”

“I do.” Magnus said quietly. “But I also understand Shadowhunters, and this sort of behaviour from them doesn’t surprise me. The problem is never one of their own, but always someone else. A warlock, a werewolf, doesn’t matter. If they can shift the blame onto a Downworlder, then they can feel blameless. Just like with what happened to the Whitelaws. Even when they created the environment for their own to go astray. I don’t endorse it, but I’ve seen it time and time again.”

“I know it is one of the things that they’ll bring up at the meeting. And what if Downworlders agree with them? What if the Fair Folk and the werewolves hold Madzie responsible for Valentine being able to get in and thus being able to kill all those Downworlders with the Soul Sword?”

Magnus sighed. “I can’t promise that they won’t. The wolves are quite volatile. They might.”

“Are you suddenly disparaging Downworlder factions? Doesn’t seem like you.”

“I don’t mean it like that. Just that out of all of the Downworlder factions, the wolves have the most in common with Shadowhunters. Which is why they’ve tended to have the best alliances, when Shadowhunters deign to align themselves with any Downworlders.”

“How do werewolves - who so far seem to be the ones most likely to call for Shadowhunter blood in this fight - have the most in common with Shadowhunters?”

“You see an example of it right there. Shadowhunters are calling for Downworlder blood. Wolves are calling for Shadowhunter blood. But what have you heard from warlocks, vampires and the Fair Folk?”

“Mostly silence.”

“And what do the werewolves and Shadowhunters have in common that they don’t share with warlocks, vampires and the Fair Folk?”

Alec sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. Then comprehension dawned and his expression darkened. “Mortality.”

Magnus nodded, squeezing Alec’s hand again. “Immortals take the long view. Mortals, while they try - you try - they can still be frustratingly short-sighted, not seeing what the long-term impact of certain actions will be. What happened with the Soul Sword, while tragic, is not in of itself likely to have a long-term impact on relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. After all, Shadowhunters have been killing Downworlders for centuries. However, the way Shadowhunters respond to that tragedy - that is what will have the long-term impact.”

“But I’ve been trying.”

“I know you have. I know. We’ve had this discussion already. All you can do is keep trying. I’ll say my piece at the meeting. There are at least three of us warlocks who will stand up for her. I can talk to Raphael, and try to get him and the vampires on board as well.”

“What about the Seelies?”

Magnus grimaced. “They’re always a tougher sell. They don’t have the same capacities for love that the rest of us - Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike - have.”

“The legends say they’re the offspring of angels and demons.”

“Legends also say that they have human souls, which is why they’re classed as Downworlders rather than demons with angel blood. But what does it mean to have a human soul? That’s the unanswered question. They can be fickle, but they are also very pragmatic. Where we simply wanted to keep Clary away from the Soul Sword - the Seelies wanted to execute her to prevent the Sword from being activated.”

“So if they think that… a little kid… would be the better choice…”

“Yes. But what might be objectively better is not always the right choice. Something that is objectively better can still eat away at you. Hurt you. Hurt others. It can seem like the easier choice, even when it isn’t the right one. You know that better than anyone.”

“I do.” Alec sighed. “Why can’t everyone just get along and not fight?”

“I’ve been asking that question for centuries, Alexander. I still don’t have a good answer. But the best one I have is that people get too caught up in the things that make them different rather than the things that make them the same.”

Alec nodded. “That is definitely true.”

“So as long as we remember that in all of our actions - that what unites us should be stronger than what divides us - then things can only become better.” Magnus rubbed his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. “Right?”

“Right.” Alec smiled more confidently.

Their waiter arrived with their food, and Madzie skipped back over to the table. The three of them ate in peace, and for that sacred bit of time, were able to forget that the problems of the Shadow World existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that I can't stop quoting Dumbledore. But I just absolutely love that quote of his "Someday soon we must all make the choice between what is right and what is easy" - and it is something that applies so often to the Shadowhunters world. So I use it a lot :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers his past, considers his loyalties, and prepares to rally the other Downworlders to protect Madzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Non-graphic mention of past child abuse in this chapter.

After seeing Alec back to the Institute, Magnus Portalled himself and Madzie directly back to the loft, knowing that he had work to do to reach out to members of the Downworld who would not - he hoped - throw a young warlock child to the wolves and Shadowhunters who could be out for her blood.

While the 21st century version of Magnus Bane could hope for a progressive generation of werewolves and Shadowhunters alike, inspired by the mundane world around them, who understood that threats against children were wrong, that Magnus had not been in control since Alec had mentioned the threats against Madzie. Instead, the Magnus in control was the one who recalled the dark halls of the Silent City and the screams of children who hadn’t done what they were told, who put just one magical finger out of line and the Silent Brothers had come down on them harshly.

Magnus shuddered at the memories of his childhood. He had been lucky to survive. Other warlock children he had known had not, and he mourned them every day. He would not allow such a fate to befall young Madzie. Because for all of Alec’s good intentions - and those of his friends and siblings - they were an anomaly in the Shadowhunter world, even today. Most of their fellow Shadowhunters would sooner kill a warlock than break bread with one.

Alec had good intentions. Jace, Clary, Isabelle… they did too. But they couldn’t know what it was like to be a Downworlder with centuries of experience with cruel Shadowhunters. They only knew the world they lived in, where somehow they had grown and not adopted the prejudices of those who raised them.

Magnus thanked the Heavens for his Alexander and his friends, but needed to remind himself that the hand of Heaven was still mostly unforgiving when it came to his kind. No matter how much he might want to forget it when he was gazing into Alec’s eyes.

If things came to a breaking point, Magnus had to remember his loyalties. And they were not to the Institute or the Clave. He could only hope that it wouldn’t, because losing Alec would result in Magnus losing himself.

He would start to calcify. He had meant what he’d said to Alec while they’d made love - never again would he love. There wouldn’t be a next time if ( _when_ ) he lost Alec.

Magnus sighed as he sat down on the couch. Madzie sat down next to him and looked at him with her big eyes.

“I’ve got some work to do, sweetpea. How about you go play with some of your new toys? They should be in your room.”

Madzie put her hand on Magnus’ shoulder briefly, nodded, and then hopped off the couch, heading to her room. Magnus could tell that she was much more perceptive than he’d given her credit for. She knew that something was wrong.

First, Magnus sent a text to Catarina, ensuring that she’d come to the meeting, making sure to mention the threats to Madzie. She responded almost instantly, saying she would be there, and that she’d reach out to other warlocks. She didn’t say that they thought he or Dot were compromised, exactly, but the implication was clearly there. The message would be better coming from her, as she didn’t have any Shadowhunter attachments to speak of, save by association to Magnus and Dot.

By the time Magnus finished chatting with Catarina, Dot had woken up and Magnus joined her in the kitchen.

“We’ve got a further complication.” Magnus said softly.

“What is it this time?”

Magnus cast a long glance at Madzie’s closed door. “We had lunch with Alexander. He said that there are rumblings among the Shadowhunters to put Madzie on trial.”

“She’s just a kid.”

“That’s what Alec said. He has no desire to pursue it, but if enough Shadowhunters push for it - and if any Downworlders side with them - then we could have trouble on our hands.”

Dot gave him a long look. “Do you think Downworlders will side with the Shadowhunters against a fellow Downworlder?”

“Since she was the one who got Valentine into the Institute, it isn’t outside the realm of possibility.” Magnus sighed. “I’m going to get the measure of the vampires after the sun goes down. I’m going to go talk to Raphael. But the ones I’m really worried about are the wolves. We were down in Ofelia’s shop, and it seems like some members of the pack could side with them against her.”

Dot put her cup of coffee down on the counter and leaned back against it. “What do you want me to do?”

“Catarina’s making contact with the warlocks. Maybe the threat to one of our children will be enough to bring them out to the meeting in support of her, if nothing else. Can you call Luke, see what you can glean from the wolves? I need to know if it is just a fringe of them who blame a child, or if greater numbers do. And if you have any Seelie contacts, work them as well. I want to have an idea of where we stand before the meeting.”

“Of course. Be safe at the DuMort. I’ll watch out for Madzie.”

“We got her some new toys and clothes today. She might want to show them to you.”

“Little girls often do.” Dot smiled wistfully. “I remember babysitting Clary when she was that age. They grow up so fast.”

“They do. We just need to make sure she has the chance to.”

“We will. We’ll protect her, Magnus.”

“I hope so. I’m not going to lose any more of our children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of short chapter, but I had a hard time finishing it. I'd started writing it before 2x12 aired, but wasn't done yet, and right now my mind is just too consumed with the aftermath of that episode to be able to write this effectively. I have, on the other hand, written two post-2x12 fics ([I don't care if heaven won't take me back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11188953) and [It's been written in the scars on our hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11192592)) and there will be at least three more post-2x12 fics coming. So forgive me if this fic has a few week gap - I need to get my head back into the right headspace! But I will be back, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated weekly! Comments are love <3


End file.
